<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tam Lin by dettiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039178">Tam Lin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot'>dettiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anidala Week, Anidalaweek2020, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly returned to her Scottish home, Padmé ventures into a nearby wood and meets a strange young man. Inspired by the Scottish ballad Tam Lin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 3 of Anidala Week 2020, Mythology or fairy tale. If you’re interested in learning more about the original ballad and its many forms, you can check out <a href="https://tam-lin.org/versions/index.html">https://tam-lin.org/versions/index.html</a>. Also, Padmé’s green cloak is based on her green, hooded dress from Revenge of the Sith.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My lady!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of her maid, </span>
  <span>Janet, made Padmé turn away from the view stretching out before her: the rolling green hills surrounding a lake the same blue as the sky. A cool breeze stirred the wisps of hair that had already escaped the braided crown atop her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Janet,” she said, smiling softly at the servant who had practically raised her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bustling up to her, Janet looked at her critically. “Now, my lady, you need a cape if you’re going to stir out-of-doors. You’ve been spoiled by the softer weather down south. You’ve forgotten what it’s like here in Scotland.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I haven’t,” Padmé said gently. “If I went any farther, I would have come back for my cloak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At seventeen, Padmé was happy to be home. After seven years of school in London, she was ready to take her place as an adult within society. To attend parties and receptions, to perform charity work, to make her home comfortable and do right by the farmers and miners attached to her estate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that would all start as soon as her estate, Coruscant, was finished being put into order. It had been her mother’s home, and now it would be Padmé’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet stood beside her, looking out at the view as well. “It’ll be a fine fair day. I expect you’ll go exploring all over the estate, coming back all muddy and with a tear in your dress, same as when you were small.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling a little, Padmé shrugged her shoulders. “If I had been a boy, no one would have thought ill of me. I’d be called the young master and be respected. Instead, I was ‘the odd little miss’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tisn’t fitting for a young girl to climb trees and go swimming in the loch,” Janet said grumpily. “Although I suppose it all turned out all right. You certainly were a healthy lass. Not like the other lairds’ girls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, what Janet said. Padmé had trouble making friends with the daughters of the nearby lords, and not just because she was always windblown and flushed from activity. After her mother’s death when she was ten, she had been shipped off to school in London. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was all over and done with, and soon she would be establishing her own household. Complete with Janet, who would be serving as her housekeeper. But first . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janet, could you please fetch me my green cloak, the one with the hood? I’m going to walk over to Coruscant and see how the house progresses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her old nurse stared at her. “What? Go traipsing across the land on foot? That’s not done, Mistress Padmé.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just two miles through the wood. It’ll be a lovely walk today,” Padmé said, standing firm. “And I’ll be perfectly safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going through Coruscant Wood in a green cape! The fair folk reside there--they’ll steal you away for the affront!” Janet sounded truly scared, enough to make Padmé wonder if perhaps she should respect the old woman’s feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But really, fair folk? Padmé couldn’t help thinking it was all nonsense. It was 1837 and a woman not much older than her was on the throne of the United Kingdom. It was a time of trains and steam and science--not magic and fanciful notions!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janet, please do as I ask,” Padmé said, putting just a touch of crispness in her voice. She didn’t want to be unkind, but she wanted to be treated as an adult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling quietly, Janet went into the house, coming back after a few moments with Padmé’s favorite cloak, a soft green velvet that fell in gentle folds around her. Janet tutted under her breath as she helped settle the cloak around Padmé’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not back by tea, I’ll be sending all the menfolk on the estate after you. So take care, Mistress Padmé,” Janet promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé gently kissed Janet’s cheek. “I understand. I’ll be back well before tea. And thank you for worrying, Janet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet sighed softly and shook her head. “So headstrong, you are. But very lovely, too, my lady. Enjoy your walk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Janet headed back into the house, and Padmé started to walk across the green lawn, heading towards Coruscant Wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The late spring sunshine was warm on her face as she walked, and for the first half-mile or so, the wood’s spindly trees allowed her to look up at the sky and the sun. The path was well-tended and easy to travel, and Padmé enjoyed herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet slowly, a strange feeling began to grow in her as she kept walking on the narrowing path. There was something different about this wood. The trees became thick and overgrown within one step. There was no sound of birdsong or the movements of small creatures. It seemed like branches and bushes were reaching out, trying to capture anyone on the path and pull them deeper into the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé paused and gave her head a solid shake. “Don’t be such a silly goose, Padmé,” she told herself firmly. Squaring her shoulders, she kept walking, knowing that soon the woods would begin clearing and she would reach the boundary of the estate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she drew closer to the edge of the wood, she spotted a cluster of Scotch rose bushes and smiled widely. The tiny, hardy roses had been her mother’s favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took two steps off the path to lean down and sniff the flowers, taking in their light, sweet fragrance. Her fingertips traced around one of the blossoms, then she carefully reached along the thorny stem to pluck a cluster of two roses. Straightening up, Padmé smiled and reached up to tuck the flowers in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady, you’ll pick no more flowers here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gasp, she whirled around in the direction of the voice, then blinked in shock at the young man who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked maybe a year or two younger than her, his body tall and lanky, but with a width of shoulder that promised a more manly physique. His skin was smooth and tan, and his hair fell in soft, sandy brown curls about his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then his eyes met hers and Padmé couldn’t look away. Because his eyes were so soft and blue and deep, it was like looking into a clear, shimmering lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-who are you?” she said, cursing the stutter in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a tilt of his head, the young man looked at her, an odd expression on his face. Like he was curious about her, but also . . . annoyed? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They call me Tam Lin,” he said quietly. “You are a brave one, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brave?” Padmé said, stepping back on the path, coming closer to him. He took a step back, keeping the same distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For entering Coruscant Wood without permission. For trodding along the path wearing green. And for plucking your roses with nary an offer in return,” he said, nodding towards the roses she had dropped on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her lips together, Padmé stared at the young man, marshaling her thoughts and pushing down her anger. Whoever this Tam Lin was, he would not continue with such obvious ploys against the people who lived here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are misinformed, sir,” Padmé said quietly. “Coruscant Wood is part of the Coruscant estate, which makes them both mine. They were my mother’s before me, and are now mine by gift of my father. So I do not need to ask you, or any other man, for permission. And I never will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you needed to wait for your father to give you what was already yours,” Tam Lin said, standing with his hands behind his back. “It seems to me, my lady, you’re putting on airs that aren’t true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé huffed. “Thank you for that insight into my character, but regardless, I am within my rights here in the wood, and I would thank you to stop this--this charade of protection. I do not require it, and if you molest any of the people on my estate or my father’s, we will have the law upon you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was protecting you, I would have prevented you from picking the rose,” Tam Lin said with a smirk. An annoying smirk that made Padmé’s hackles rise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are impossible!” she said, turning and stomping down the path. After a few steps, though, she stopped and blew out a breath. Losing her temper was never a good thing, especially not with a stranger who might be preying upon the local villagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Padmé prepared herself to apologize and be smirked at again, only to stare in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam Lin was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daughter? You are very quiet tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh,” Padmé said, picking up her knife and fork. “I’m sorry. I’m just distracted.” She cut into her mutton and took a bite, chewing slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father, a hale and hearty man, looked at her carefully. “Janet said you went to Coruscant by yourself. Did anything happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Padmé was back in the wood, gazing into Tam Lin’s eyes, but then she pushed away the memory and composed herself. “No, nothing at all, Father. I’m so pleased with the progress on the house. I believe it will be ready by Midsummer. Perhaps we could hold a party for the village there, and a ball in the evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wonderful idea! We’ll begin making the plans. And I’ll speak with the foreman to ensure the house will be ready in time.” Padmé’s father beamed at her. “I’m very proud of you for thinking of the less fortunate, daughter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wanly and ate some more of her dinner, trying to keep her face calm and smooth. Like she wasn’t thinking about a man she had met in the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been no sign of him on her returning walk through the wood. She had even considered picking another rose before deciding against it. Yet she had found herself looking around, searching for any sign of Tam Lin. But there had been nothing to prove he existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how could she prove he was real, not some odd figment of fancy? Padmé supposed she could talk to the servants and the villagers to see if they had any stories about a strange young man in Coruscant Wood. And she could even take tea with the daughters of the local lords, to find out if their fathers knew anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no one to whom she could confess her lapse of temper, no one to tell just how blue his eyes were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one other option open to her, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would keep walking in Coruscant Wood, wearing her green cloak, and perhaps . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked through the wood, Padmé wondered if she might be going mad. It had been a week of walks with no sign of Tam Lin. And it was reaching a point where she didn’t even know why she kept looking for him. Because . . . he was so annoying. Those eyes of his, staring deep into hers. That smirk of his, twisting his lips into an unpleasant expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would he look like if he smiled? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Padmé picked up her pace, looking towards the end of the path and the end of the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft rustle made her stop and turn slowly. A horse stood there, a soft dappled gray with large dark eyes. Even though she felt a strange flutter in her heart at not seeing Tam Lin, she felt herself drawn to the animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” she said softly, stepping towards the horse. “How did you end up here?” The horse watched her, letting her approach and gently run her hand over his withers. He bore no bridle or saddle, but he stood more still than any horse she had ever seen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you jump a fence and run away into the wood?” she asked softly, smiling at him as she kept smoothing her hand over his thick coat. “I used to dream of that as a little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have been a very charming little girl, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé turned her head and looked at Tam Lin. He was dressed all in black, like their first meeting, and she noticed a long, thin braid hanging from behind one ear. He moved to stand on the other side of the horse, his hand resting on its haunches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think my parents or my nurse would have called me charming,” she said, doing her best to smile at him. “More . . . rambunctious. Undisciplined.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft, quick smile flashed across his face before he ducked his head. “Such qualities hold their own charm. Not unlike bravery to the point of foolhardiness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t require your permission to come into the wood. We settled that on our last encounter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but you’re still wearing green,” he countered, looking at her. “I’m within my rights to desire a boon for your impertinence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she couldn’t hold back a soft laugh. “Boon? Impertinence? You talk like an old woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twisted in a smirk. “Perhaps I’m older than I look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam Lin shrugged his shoulders. “Time passes differently at the well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the well? What on earth did that mean? Padmé looked at him, feeling a hundred questions fighting to break free. But then she tilted her head. “What would you want? In exchange for me wearing green?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slow searching look he gave her was so intense, it was almost a physical touch. “What would you offer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé frowned. “It’s not polite to answer a question with a question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, showing straight white teeth. “I’m sorry, my lessons in manners do not fit with current society. You must give something of value. A ring . . . your mantle . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I will not give you my cloak today,” Padmé said, looking up at the overcast skies and the wind-tossed tree branches. “Even if I didn’t need it, I wouldn’t, because this is my favorite cloak. But . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spreading her fingers, she drew off a thin gold ring that she wore on her smallest finger. It was only a trinket, something she had found in a Portobello Road shop during an excursion while she was at school. She held it out to him and asked, “Will this do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the twinkling of an eye, the ring was lifted from her fingers and tucked away by Tam Lin. “Yes, it will.” He bowed his head to her. “My thanks, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence of a strange weight settled between them and Padmé dropped her eyes to the horse and her hand on his withers. “Is this horse yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Tam Lin said with a smile. “His name is Tagh Fear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were strange to Padmé, especially the way he pronounced them. He saw her confusion. “In Scots, it means Chosen One.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine and Padmé found herself stepping back. “Oh. It is . . . an odd name. I wouldn’t have picked it myself. He looks more like a . . . Steady, to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam Lin looked at her. “Seasmhach.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horse lifted his head in a nodding motion, and Tam Lin smiled at him, running his fingers through the silvery mane. “Ahh, so your name is actually Seasmhach? You strange beastie, for not telling me you had been misnamed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Padmé had more of an imagination, she would have thought the horse . . . glared at Tam Lin. But that wasn’t possible. It was a horse. It didn’t have a mind like her own, it couldn’t know its name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam Lin glanced at her. “Have we disrupted your existence, my lady? Or did you not realize that all things, be they man or animal, plant or place, knows its own name and only responds to that name and no other?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That . . . that’s just superstition,” Padmé found herself saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it may just be knowledge you haven’t discovered yet,” Tam Lin said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This--this was all too much for her. Padmé took a few steps back. “I must go. Good day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving quickly, she hurried down the path. Like a whisper on the breeze, she heard Tam Lin say, “Good day, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of Padmé’s determination not to flinch at Janet’s words. Turning away from the window in her room that looked out towards Coruscant Wood, she picked up her embroidery before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Janet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman put down the tea tray and then came over to stand in front of Padmé’s chair. “Lamb, I’m worried for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The use of her childhood pet name was more than enough to make that clear to Padmé. Janet had been fussing over her quite a bit lately, and Padmé couldn’t blame her for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the last two weeks, Padmé had stayed away from the wood. She had not walked the path, she had not searched for Tam Lin. She would not allow herself to disregard science and logic and reason, all because some charming young man with a silver tongue talked about names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet . . . she missed him. Even though he was so confusing and odd and intriguing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janet . . . how long have people said that fair folk live in Coruscant Wood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mistress Padmé, have you been worrying about that?” Janet cooed, stroking back some of her hair. “The fair folk are not to be trifled with, but if you follow the rules, you have nothing to fear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the rules?” she asked, leaning into Janet’s touch a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet shook her head. “First, some tea and sandwiches for you. You’re looking thin enough to blow away in a stiff breeze, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Padmé let Janet bustle around preparing some tea for her. The warm liquid was soothing, even now in late May, and once she took a bite of sandwich, she found she was incredibly hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, lamb,” Janet said reassuringly. “Now . . . the rules for dealing with fair folk. First, never, never tell a fairy your name. Names have power, my lady. And the fair folk know how to use that power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said softly, looking down into her cup. So . . . Tam Lin had been right, with his talk about names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if that was the case, why had he told her his name? Oh, it was all so confusing! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secondly, green is their special color, and you tempt fate by wearing it into the wood, my lady,” Janet said. “It’s made my heart ache, seeing you go out into the wood in that green cloak of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t do it anymore,” Padmé promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet sighed in relief. “Thank the Maker. Now, you’re a headstrong lass, but if you insist on going into Coruscant Wood, you must ask permission to pass. ‘Tis only proper. The fair folk do not care a whit about mortal man’s laws and deeds. You need not abase yourself. A simple ‘please allow me to pass, I shall take nothing except myself from the wood’ is enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a slow nod, Padmé looked back out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must think me a silly old woman,” Janet said soothingly. “I’m a good Christian woman, as you know. But there are strange things in the world--old things. Things beyond our ken. I once thought like you, that the fair folk were just legends. But then I saw what happens when you cross them, and . . . and ever since, I’ve paid my respects and been safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Janet,” she said, not looking away from the sight of Coruscant Wood through her window. “Thank you for explaining it to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Janet stepping away and Padmé wondered if perhaps it was too late for her to follow the rules. If perhaps she had been bewitched by Tam Lin, and now she was cursed. Drawn to the wood, drawn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even though she knew she shouldn’t go there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew she would keep going. She thought she heard Tam’s voice on the wind, like a whisper in her ear. And she would go back, one more time, to find out just who he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so early in the morning, the dew still hung heavily within Coruscant Wood. With her chin lifted and her lightweight plaid cloak fluttering in the breeze--a cloak without a speck of green in it--Padmé drew closer to the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the entrance to the wood, she paused and took a breath. Even though she felt foolish, she quietly said, “Please allow me to pass. I shall take nothing but myself from the wood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When nothing happened, she felt especially foolish. Moving at a clipped pace, Padmé began to walk along the path through the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t try to look for Tam. She knew he would appear if he wished, in a way that would appear to be by magic. And there was no guarantee he would appear, after all. He came and went as he pleased, and there was nothing Padmé could do to will him to show himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path was starting to widen and she could just make out the manor house when a soft voice said, “Aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft word, and all the emotion she heard, made her stop in her tracks. It was . . . it was almost as if he had missed her. Just like she had missed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That--that is not my name,” she said quietly, not moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I call you,” he replied, just as quietly. “It means angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your eyes are playing tricks on you,” she said, turning her head in the direction of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart gave a queer pound at realizing he was practically behind her, just off to her left, standing in the bracken lining the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they have, then now they trick me into seeing what I wish to see,” Tam said, his eyes holding hers. “I’m glad you’re back, aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I . . . I am also glad,” she said, feeling her heart beat in her chest. “No Seasmhach today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the pursing of Tam’s lips, she knew she had mangled the Scots. But he simply smiled and shook his head. “No, I didn’t want to tempt you with my horse. Come, sit and make yourself comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to a tree stump, and Padmé crossed over to it and sat carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tempt me with your horse?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Seasmhach is the finest horse in the land. I’m lucky to have him,” Tam said, sinking into a sitting position on the ground with his legs crossed. “So what kept you away, my pretty lady?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé felt her cheeks flush. First calling her angel, now saying she was pretty . . . “Do all fair folk have a silver tongue like yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide. “Fair folk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes--you told me when we first met I needed permission, I shouldn’t wear green, which is the color of the fairies. And then, last time, I had to give you my ring.” Padmé shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not a lackwit, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re not . . . I just thought you a woman of reason. That you would just pass off anything you didn’t understand as the ramblings of a mad young man,” Tam said.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him. “You don’t seem mad to me. Strange, yes. But not mad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t strange usually meant to stand in for mad?” he asked with a little smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for me. Strange is strange and mad is mad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam laughed. “You talk in riddles, just like the faeries do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “I’m not a fairy. Just a girl. Are . . . are you . . . ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A faery?” The way he said it made the word sound different from how she said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, Padmé refused to look away from his face, waiting for his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did it? Padmé wasn’t sure. Because . . . if he was, that meant he wasn’t a man. He wasn’t someone she should be talking to, shouldn’t be someone she looked forward to seeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how else to explain the hold his eyes had on her, his smile, his voice? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her silence for an answer, and his smile was soft and sweet and a bit shy. “‘Tis better not to know sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said quietly, gazing at him. “It’s better not to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few moments, there was only the sound of the wind in the trees and their breathing. She wanted to talk, but she also didn’t want to break the silence. Didn’t want to feel awkward and uncertain in her words, for the first time in her life. But then Tam did so, in a way that made her wonder if he was curious enough about her to take the risk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you walk so often in the wood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To go to my future home,” Padmé said, folding her hands in her lap. “It’s just beyond the wood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A home you will share with . . . your husband?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him in surprise. “Husband? How old do you think I am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many young, unmarried women live by themselves?” he asked. Then he smiled. “And all males, regardless of age, know better than to guess a lady’s age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Padmé smoothed down her cloak. “I’m seventeen. And because it’s my house, my estate, my father thought it best for me to begin serving as the lady of the estate. My mother always bemoaned how she never received any training, how she had to depend on her father and then her husband to manage her affairs. So he’s training me now, in my mother’s memory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam gazed at her. “That’s a fine thing for your father to do. He does your mother credit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said softly, gazing back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as you do your mother credit, I’m sure,” he said with a smile. “You’ll be a fine mistress to Coruscant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. I want to be,” Padmé said, rubbing her hands over her knees. “Like Queen Victoria, just on a smaller scale.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flicker of confusion flashed over Tam’s face, but he gave his head a shake and rose to his feet. “It’s time for me to be getting back. And time for you to move on, my lady. One shouldn’t tarry long in the wood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems to me that this wood is perfectly pleasant except when you’re around,” she said, tilting her head back to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to make it more pleasant for you, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out for her hand and lifted it, his eyes watching her as his lips brushed against her skin. It was all Padmé could do not to gasp from the warmth that shot from her hand up her arm and the tingle that ran down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two spots of red appeared on his cheeks, making him look very young. He dropped her hand and straightened up. “Good day, aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, and for the first time, he left first by walking away from the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tam?” she asked, rising to her feet. But a strange blur impaired her vision for a moment, and when she could see again, he was gone, like always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé took a step forward, gripping her cloak in her hands. Almost like she wanted to follow Tam, deeper into the wood, to wherever he went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t do that. And she knew that. So, taking a deep breath, she turned and walked towards the edge of the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please turn, Miss Padmé.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Padmé turned, allowing the dressmaker to continue her work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a ridiculous expense, having a new gown made for the Midsummer ball, but since Padmé’s father had claimed it would be her birthday gift, she hadn’t wanted to argue with him. And it was very pretty: a pale pink satin with small puffed sleeves, with white embroidery on the skirt and a wide silk sash to match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be lovely, yet not so extravagant to prompt gossip among the villagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if Tam might like it on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pin poked into her side and Padmé jumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Miss Padmé!” the dressmaker said, her lined face wrinkling with worry. “I am so sorry. These old hands of mine aren’t what they were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Padmé reassured her. “No harm was meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Miss Padmé. Truly, you are as kind as everyone says!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her face flush a little, Padmé gave a little nod of acknowledgement and hoped the dressmaker would get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, the old woman said, “Such a pretty gown--for a pretty lady. Do you have a young man to show it off to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh . . .” she said, feeling her blush deepen. “Um, no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” the dressmaker asked in a wheedling tone, a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Padmé did her best to smile. “No, no young man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a shame. I suppose, once the local lairds see you in this dress, that won’t be the case for long!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was used to servants gossiping like this, but . . . something about this woman made her feel uncomfortable. Padmé searched for something else to talk about and her eyes fell on the skirt of her dress. “Could you tell me what’s embroidered on my dress? They look like flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are, Miss Padmé. Hand made by my husband, a finer man with the needle you’ll never see. Trained in the old ways, he was. And he specially picked these flowers for your dress: bluebells, clover, pansies, periwinkle, and most importantly of all, Scotch roses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scotch roses?” Padmé smiled happily. “They were my mother’s favorite flower. I’m so glad they were included in the embroidery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dressmaker smiled and clasped her hands together. “Lovely indeed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding and smiling, Padmé looked at herself in the mirror again. Scotch roses on her dress . . . perhaps she would wear some in her hair on the night of the ball. She would need to look for rose bushes that weren’t in Coruscant Wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught up in her thoughts, she ignored the dressmaker as she continued her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End, Chapter 1</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of Midsummer Day dawned fair and pale, the pearly pink-gray skies promising fine weather all day. Padmé hurried to get dressed in a simple print dress and her plaid cloak before walking towards Coruscant. But just like she always did now, she paused at the treeline of the wood and whispered, “Please allow me to pass. I shall take nothing but myself from the wood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly broke out into a run to move faster, but the sound of laughter drew her up short and she turned towards Tam with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moving so very fast today, my lady. Are you expected to do all the cooking and decorating for your party today?” His smile was wide and teasing and it made her laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I want to make sure everything is perfect. Well, as perfect as possible. I want the villagers to like me,” she said, walking towards Tam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no worry about that, aingeal. They already adore you,” Tam said, his hands tucked into his sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face was already flushed from her rapid movements, so Padmé didn’t worry about blushing from his compliment. “And how do you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my ways,” he said, bowing slightly and spreading his hands wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very sweet,” she said softly, making him freeze and stare at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn’t say anything and just kept staring at her, Padmé frowned. “Did I--did I say something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened up and fidgeted with his belt. “No--no. It was very nice, in fact. I was just surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about his face, his manner, that made Padmé want to be closer to him. So she took two steps towards him, and for once, he didn’t step back. He let her come closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer she got, the more she realized how tall he was. She was short, yes, but he still towered over her. She needed to tilt her head back to keep her eyes locked on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could show you my dress for tonight’s ball,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” he asked, his voice a bit high and thready, before he cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be the most beautiful woman in the world. Regardless of what your dress looks like,” Tam said, his eyes glowing like stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another two steps towards him. She was now close enough to touch him. So she did, letting her fingers lightly touch his forearm. “Tam . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light as a feather, his fingertips smoothed along her jaw. He had only touched her once before, and if the touch of his lips on her hand had felt intense, this felt like being struck by lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal,” he whispered, his head lowering towards her slowly. So slowly that she grew impatient with waiting and went up on her toes, pressing her lips against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her first kiss. So she didn’t really know what to expect. Did it . . . did it always feel like this? Like magic? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam’s lips were soft against hers. Neither of them did anything for a moment, except touch their lips together. But then, it was like they each knew what to do. Their heads tilted, his hand slid around her waist to draw her closer, her hand clutched his tunic, and their lips parted, letting breath mingle with breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she was floating, as if she had the wings of the angel Tam seemed to think she was. But then, the feelings she was experiencing . . . dark, deep, utterly foreign yet completely compelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More. She wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tam,” she whispered against his lips after she broke away to breathe. She felt his muscles tense under her hand, and suddenly she was cold all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold and alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tam?” she said, looking around, wondering how he had left her so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering if he left because she had kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to just sit down, right where she was, and cry. But there was so much to arrange for the party, for the ball. So much was depending on her, so many people she wanted to please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she could was pull herself together and start walking along the path towards Coruscant. She made herself focus on all the tasks needing her approval, the work she had to do, and somehow got through all the preparations. She judged baked goods and awarded prizes to the children and accepted compliments on her new home. She smiled at her father and accepted Janet’s fussing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But through it all, Padmé kept thinking about Tam. It happened in one small corner of her mind, the part that was her innermost soul. It was from here that her most impulsive yet most true actions began. And even though she would do her duty, she couldn’t--wouldn’t--cut out her soul by ignoring that part of herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the party was over, the happy villages sent home with presents and leftover slices of fruitcake, Padmé was exhausted. But there was no time to rest, because she needed to get ready for the ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was slow to set on Midsummer, and the ball would not begin until it was dark enough to light the candles in the house. As she stood in front of the mirror in her new bedchamber, looking at herself as she finished dressing, Padmé felt the inexplicable urge to rip her dress to shreds and then run into the wood. But she wouldn’t do that, not even as she imagined she heard Tam’s voice whispering for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady? Are you quite all right?” Janet asked her as Padmé’s maid finished dressing her hair, decorated with a string of pearls instead of the Scotch roses she had wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a little tired, Janet,” Padmé replied, which was true. She was tired. But also, she yearned to understand what was happening to her. Why she felt so incomplete and wild and ready for adventure, when she had spent her whole life perfectly content with schedules and rules and order.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew this was all too much for you,” Janet said, fussing again. “And you don’t have a shawl you can wear with your dress--you’ll catch your death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Janet. I’ll be fine,” she told her. Padmé did her best to smile. “How do I look?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet smiled, her face wrinkling and her eyes shining. “Like a picture, my lady.” She paused and frowned. “What sort of embroidery is that on the skirt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh . . . just some flowers, I think. The dressmaker told me what types they were, but I can’t remember what she told me,” Padmé said, glancing down at the skirt. “Do they look odd?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not rightly,” Janet said, before her frown cleared. “Whatever it is, you certainly look lovely, lamb. Now, go and enjoy yourself tonight, all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her spirits rise a little, Padmé nodded and picked up her gloves and fan. “I will. And thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the things she loved about Scotland was the lack of formality. She didn’t have to wait to be announced or do anything special to “open the ball”. She could just go downstairs and start greeting her guests. The dancing had already started, and couples were whirling around the dance floor. Padmé found herself swept up, dancing with several young men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of them she remembered from her childhood, and she found that those who had been kind as boys were kind as men. Those who had been cruel or mean or hurtful remained the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered what Tam had been like as a little boy. She guessed he had been sweet, charming, inquisitive . . . like he was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts made her stumble slightly, and her partner attempted to act the gallant and escort her to a chair while he fetched her some refreshments. But just as she was ready to accept his offer, something caught her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drawing room had large floor-to-ceiling windows, revealing a twilight that had only just faded into night. The windows overlooked the edge of the wood and the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the wood, she could see a flicker of light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the man, she made her apologies and insisted what she needed was to excuse herself for just a few moments. Somehow, he accepted her brush-off and let her go. And the other partygoers seemed to be distracted enough to allow her to pass without any questions or comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she left the house, the noises of the ball grew muffled. Padmé stepped towards the wood, still seeing that light, walking towards it without any pause or hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the light was a strange kind of lantern, one she had never seen before, held by Tam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal,” he said in a whisper. “I’m so sorry. I . . . I’ve made so many mistakes . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé felt a chill go over her. She opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam took a step closer, setting his lantern down on a tree stump, then took her hands. “I never meant . . . you’re just so lovely and warm and bright . . . and I’m so cold . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I don’t understand,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t, because I’m nattering on like an idiot, but--but aingeal, I’ve drawn you into something evil. Something that--that could destroy you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him. “What is it? Please, Tam, tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HIs voice was different. There was no teasing, no easy compliments or charm. No, there was fear and desperation and utter misery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can,” she said, squeezing his hands tightly. “Please, Tam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his forehead against hers. “You’re so beautiful. Beautiful and strong and sure. How could I stop myself from falling in love with you, when I knew I was falling from the first moment I saw you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her mind was scrabbling for any hint or shred of logic or reason, but there was none to be had. And all the while, her heart was pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me?” she asked, trying to see his face in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, and his eyes were like two blue coals. “Aye. I love you, aingeal. I’ll love you until the day I die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tam,” she whispered, letting go of his hands and wrapping her arms around him. “Is--is that what you think is evil? Your love? It couldn’t be. Love is never evil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body was so warm against hers. She didn’t know how he could be cold. Not with how hot she felt, standing with her arms around him. He slowly settled his hands on her back, resting them against her dress and her skin, and she pressed her face against his neck, breathing in the green of plants and the yellow of sunshine and the soft, deep blue of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my love that’s evil. It . . . it’s what may happen to you because of it. Aingeal, there are--there are forces--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé tilted her head back and shifted her arm, bringing her hand up to cover his mouth. “No, Tam. It’s all right,” she said softly, gazing up at him. She still didn’t fully understand what was going on, but if he thought of love as evil, he must have been hurt very badly in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all she wanted was to soothe that hurt, to make him see that he could be happy now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers drifted from his mouth to stroke his jaw. “You love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so confused and lost and uncertain. His throat worked as he swallowed, and then he nodded. “Aye, I love you,” he said, his accent sounding more Scottish than ever. “I love you, my aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you, too,” Padmé said with a soft smile, feeling the words sing in her heart and her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam stared at her, holding himself perfectly still. Then he blinked, and let out a breath, and crushed her to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she let herself be swept away. Tam’s kisses put her into a fog. His soft whispers of love made her swoon. His fingers spread fire all over her body, wherever he touched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they fell to the ground, the bracken and ferns and undergrowth created a cushion for their bodies. Tam’s eyes glowed in the light of the lantern as she revealed herself to him, and he covered her body in kisses that made her want to weep from the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been whispers at school about what exactly took place in the marriage bed. It had all been agreed that regardless of what happened, it was your duty to accept it and bear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But bliss such as this could never be seen as a duty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé touched Tam’s chest after he pulled off his tunic. Her eyes went wide when he shoved down his trousers. And when he lowered himself on top of her, she felt so many emotions, she had no idea what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently brushed his nose against hers. “My aingeal . . . my forever love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such sweetness at this moment made the tension drain away from her. Padmé arched her neck and kissed Tam, holding him, welcoming him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt for an awful, eternal moment, and then the bliss came back. And the bliss was sweeping up Tam, as well. His eyes glittered as he looked at her--he never looked away, not until the very end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay together, a tangled mess of arms and legs and torsos, and Padmé gazed up at the sky, seeing the stars slowly reveal themselves through a few gaps in the leafy canopy. Tam was slumped against her, his breathing starting to slow, and Padmé had never felt so whole. So much herself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, Tam lifted his head and gazed down at her. And she could tell from his eyes that he had to leave her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he kissed her, and helped her up, and did what he could to put her to rights. As he fastened her dress, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy I got to see your dress. But I was right. You are still the most beautiful woman in the land, regardless of your dress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé smiled softly. “Still having tricks played on your eyes, I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam slid his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. “No tricks. No silver tongue. Just me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about his words seemed a little off, but Padmé was too happy to reason out why. She leaned back against him. “Perhaps the next time we meet, I can take you to my house. Show you what it looks like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body stiffened against hers. “Aingeal . . . I cannot leave the wood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Padmé pulled away and turned to face him. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so sad as he repeated, “I cannot leave the wood. I can only see you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That--that doesn’t make sense,” Padmé said, wishing there was more light to see by. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Tam reached out and took her hand. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, then her palm. “There is so much I should have told you tonight. And now . . . now I cannot. You will not see me again until All Hallow’s Eve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tam, you’re not making any sense,” Padmé insisted. “You can’t leave the wood, but I won’t see you for four months?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m not,” he said softly, holding her hand in both of his. “And I know how much you like sense, but . . . I must ask you to wait. If you still wish to know, I can explain it all on All Hallow’s Eve. Meet me here in the wood, first thing in the morning, and I swear on everything you hold holy, I will give you the honest truth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to argue with him, wanted to protest. But there was something in his face, something that seemed like even as he asked her to wait, he wasn’t expecting her to. As if he expected to be hurt by her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Padmé already knew she could never hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-all right, Tam,” she said softly. “I’ll wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders lifted a little, but he didn’t smile at her. He didn’t kiss her. He just looked at her for a very long moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Anakin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said, staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you they called me Tam Lin,” he said. “I never told them my name. But I want you to know. I want you to know the power you have over me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet’s words swam into her mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Names have power, my lady. And the fair folk know how to use that power.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam--no, Anakin--lifted his hand and gently stroked her forehead. “</span>
  <span>And then I'll be your ain true-love,” he whispered, before pressing a kiss to her lips and slipping away from her, taking his lantern with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé tried to follow his progress, but the lantern light winked out quickly, leaving her in darkness. A sudden breeze whipped her loose hair around her face and made her skirts ripple around her legs. The soft sound of music floated from the house, and Padmé realized just how long she had been gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing she should do was go back to the house, hope that no one had missed her, and continue the ball. That was her duty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for a long moment, she couldn’t move. Because she was noticing how much Coruscant Wood felt like any other wood now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady, please, you must eat. Have a bit of porridge, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Janet, please--oh, no--” Padmé said, feeling her stomach roll at the thought of the heavy oats and thick cream. “Oh!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose from her chair and pushed past Janet, dashing for a commode. She made it just in time, spitting acid and half-digested food into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Midsummer, it felt like each day had been an endless, moonless night. She did her best to continue doing her duties, to honor her commitments, but Padmé knew her heart wasn’t in it. And everyone around her seemed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whispers about her were becoming outright gossip and insults. Just yesterday, when she had been paying calls, several of the ladies were ‘not at home’ even though she knew they were accepting visitors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, her stomach was turning against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingerly rising to her feet, Padmé poured some water into the wash bowl and dabbed at her face and hands. She walked slowly out of the bathroom, heading back to the dining room where Janet was waiting with an ashen face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry, Janet,” Padmé said as she sat back down in her chair. “Please, could I just have some tea? And maybe a bit of toast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Janet stayed silent, she turned her head to look at her servant. “Janet? Did you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my lady,” Janet said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She lifted her apron and hid her face in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janet? Janet, what’s wrong?” Padmé asked, standing up and moving over to her. “Please don’t cry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I must!” Janet sobbed. “Mistress Padmé, oh, how could this have happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “What? What’s happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janet lowered her apron, her face red and tearstained. “You are with child, my lady,” she whispered, looking around as if anyone might be listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under her skirts, Padmé felt her knees shake. “With . . . with child?” she parroted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have all the signs, my lady. I had my worries, but then, today, when you couldn’t eat and got sick . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Padmé shook her head and took a step back. “No, I--I cannot be with child. I--I’m just ill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lamb,” Janet said, reaching out and taking her hand. “Did . . . did anything happen betwixt you and a young man, around Midsummer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How--what--Midsummer? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lamb, you are still so innocent,” Janet said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt a rolling anger at all these people who knew so much more than she did. At how they held back and didn’t tell her what she needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if something did happen on Midsummer?” she asked, inwardly cringing at how cold her voice sounded and how Janet blanched at her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then . . . then you will have a bairn by Easter, my lady,” Janet said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Padmé moved to sit in her chair. Anakin had left her with no answers and a baby. She lowered her head, pressing her hands against her face as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because what if Anakin didn’t return on Hallow’s Eve? What if he didn’t love her anymore? What if her father found out what had happened to her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh, my lady, shhhh. A bairn is a happy blessing. Shhhh. ‘Tisn’t a disaster. You need only marry the young man before the bairn comes and all will be made right,” Janet said in a soothing tone, stroking her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He--he’s gone--until Hallow’s Eve--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That still gives you plenty of time, my lady,” Janet said. “We can keep this between ourselves until after All Hallow’s Eve, and I’m sure once your young man sees you again, and you tell him the news, he’ll be on his knee asking you to be his bride.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Janet’s words, Padmé felt a flicker of hope. Perhaps . . . perhaps everything would be all right. After all, there was plenty of time after Hallow’s Eve for her and Anakin to settle things between them. And . . . and he had told her his name. Had left her with a piece of himself that no one else had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would come back. And she would meet him. He would tell her the truth and she would tell him the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they would then share their love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before Hallow’s Eve, Padmé could barely sleep. Because after so many long days, it was finally the day she had been waiting for. The day when Anakin would return to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she had the stomach for was a cup of tea, which she sipped slowly before getting dressed in a plain print dress. She took out her new blue cloak, cut wider than current fashion but perfect for a woman’s body thickening with child. Already, she had begun to see changes in her figure, and soon, she would need to start wearing looser dresses to conceal the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, she still fit in her dresses, and with her blue cloak drawn around her shoulders, Padmé slipped out of the house and walked slowly towards Coruscant Wood. She hadn’t entered the wood since she had left it on Midsummer Night. Because just the sight of the wood through the windows of her house made her miss Anakin so deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path was the same as always, turning and twisting. For a moment she worried it was too early, or perhaps Anakin truly wasn’t coming back to her, or--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his voice, his special name for her, sent a rush of love through Padmé. She turned to face him, a wide, happy smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin--” she said, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just one blessed moment, he embraced her back. But all too soon, his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped when she saw the scar bisecting his right eye. “Anakin? Oh, what happened to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tis part of my story,” he said, his voice soft and sad. “And as promised, I will tell it all to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another step back, she let her eyes run over him. The long, thin braid behind his right ear was no more. He looked thinner, drawn, tired. The scar cutting down his face was healed to a faded line, which she didn’t quite understand. Surely whatever injury created that scar would have taken longer than four months to heal and scar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, aingeal. You might want to sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All . . . all right,” she said, slowly sitting on a convenient tree stump. She took a breath and did her best to smile. “I’m glad you’re back, Anakin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you will still be glad at the end of the story,” Anakin said, kneeling beside her. “Do you remember when you asked me if I was one of the fair folk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé nodded slowly. In her darkest nights, she had wondered what would happen to her baby if it had a fairy for a father. Would it be stolen away from her? The thought made her heart break. For as unexpected and unplanned as this child was, it was hers. And she would not let anyone steal it away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” Anakin said softly. “But I have lived with fair folk for these nine years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine years?” she breathed out. “They--they must have taken you when you were but a child . . . only five or six . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twisted into an ironic smile. “I was two months from my sixteenth birthday when they took me. You see, time moves differently when you are under the rule of the fair folk. The places they take us, myself and the other mortals they’ve stolen away--time doesn’t exist there. So I have perhaps only lived a year or so, and not aged to my proper age. In truth, I should be nearly twenty-five.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin reached out and took her hand. “I was out hunting, with my grandfather, the Earl of Roxburgh. It was cold and windy and raining that day, but nothing would keep my grandfather from a hunt. I was on a horse I had never ridden before, one with too much spirit. I fell from my horse and when I awoke . . . the King and Queen of the Faeries had found me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Anakin,” Padmé said softly, squeezing his hand. “I can only imagine what you might have felt, but--but it must have been terrifying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” he said, rubbing his thumb against her hand. “There’s more I want to tell you, but our time is short. Tonight is All Hallow’s Eve. And every seven years, the fair folk must make a human sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help wrinkling her nose at such an ungodly practice, but then, fair folk did not believe in the same God as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Anakin’s words sent all thoughts of God from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am to be the sacrifice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she gasped, rising to her feet. “What? Anakin--no. No, that can’t be true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is true,” he said, standing up as well. He took her hand again. “That was why I left after Midsummer. It was a time for the King and Queen to choose the sacrifice. To test the mortals and find one who is fair and full of flesh. And that is me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Padmé tried to push down her fears. Tried to hold back the sobs that were building in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin gently stroked her hair. “All is not lost, aingeal. For if you can be as brave as I know you to be, you can win me back from the faeries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can?” she asked, feeling a flutter of hope in her heart and her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft, gentle smile, he nodded. “Yes. You can. I know you can, my lady, my aingeal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His belief in her, his confidence, was complete and total. Padmé could see that as she looked into his eyes. He thought she could save him, could win him away from the fair folk. And for the sake of herself, for the sake of her child . . . Padmé was ready to do anything to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé lifted her chin. “What must I do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he smiled at her--how could she have once wondered what his smile looked like? She should have known it would be as bright as the sunshine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, at midnight, you must meet us at the crossroads of Miles Cross. All the fair folk will be in a parade, riding their fine horses, on the way to the sacrifice. Someone else will be riding Seasmhach, so do not be fooled. I will be riding a mlik white horse. It will be the only horse like it. I will be masked, with a glove on my right hand and none on my left. But it will be me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, she listened and remembered every detail. At school, she had been lauded for her excellent memory. She could remember endless lists of facts, and what Anakin was telling her was no different--although much, much more important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must pull me down and hold on to me for the count of seven heartbeats. It sounds simple, but the faeries make their most difficult challenges sound the simplest. For they will transform me into slippery, disgusting, dangerous things. They will try to make you let go, aingeal,” Anakin went on, closely watching her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Padmé said softly. “And I won’t let go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and lightly kissed her forehead. “The last form will be a burning, glowing wand. At that point, you must throw me into the well at the crossroads. I will be reborn, and you must cover me with your green mantle. It will hide me and the fairies will ride on, not even realizing they have lost their sacrifice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all?” she asked, feeling like there must be more she would have to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin laughed softly. “‘That’s all?’ she asks, as if it’s not a challenge beyond the strength of the strongest man,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought I would have to . . . well, say some magic words or something,” Padmé admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes danced as he smiled at her. “Actions speak louder than words, aingeal, as I’m sure you’ve heard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let this speak for me,” she said, leaning in to kiss him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing him was still wonderful, but like all their kisses, it was over too soon. Anakin drew back and stroked her cheek. “I must go. I know I did not give you the full story--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me what mattered,” she said firmly. “And you can tell me everything else tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” he said softly. “Tomorrow, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him and pulled back, letting him walk away before she let her smile drop. Her hand fell over her stomach, stroking slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she should have told him about the baby. But . . . if he knew, he might not let her save him. He would think it was too difficult for a woman in her condition. Yet if she didn’t try, her future would be so bleak, it didn’t bear to think on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since the challenge was for her and her alone, telling him would serve no purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now Padmé had something to tell him tomorrow, after he finished filling in the blanks in his story. But for now, she would go into the house and see if Janet knew anything about the Earl of Roxburgh’s lost grandson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles Cross was a mile away. Normally, it would only take her maybe twenty minutes to walk there, but a few minutes past eleven, Padmé slipped out of Coruscant and started walking. Both Janet and Anakin’s warnings about faeries made her cautious. She didn’t want to be late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing her green cloak closer around her, Padmé kept a steady pace as she walked, breathing slowly, focusing her mind on the challenge ahead of her. Look for the milk white horse and pull Anakin down. Hold on to him for seven heartbeats, no matter what. Throw him in the well, then cover him with her cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then . . . he would be hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At dinner tonight, Padmé hadn’t really been able to eat. But she had managed to bring Janet to the question of local mysteries and introduced the topic of the Earl of Roxburgh. Janet hadn’t disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, such a sadness. It was ten or so years ago, the day the old earl took his grandson out hunting. The grandson was lost, no trace of him ever found. The old earl died a few years later, out of heartbreak they all say. Now his son, the missing lad’s father, is the earl. I suppose he’s looking for his son, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé wondered if Anakin would be happy about returning to his family. About living a normal life now. But if he didn’t wish to do so, he wouldn’t have asked her to save him, true? Perhaps he longed for a life with a home, a wife, children . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A life with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze picked up and Padmé drew her cloak tighter around her. She walked faster, wanting to be at the crossroads. Even though she would probably go a bit mad with the waiting, at least she would be there, ready to win Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something desolate about Miles Cross, she thought. The moon, as full and round as a wheel of cheese, hung overhead, shedding light over the intersecting roads. A signboard pointed the way to Selkirk and Ettickbridge and an old stone well with waist-high walls stood opposite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the ground by the well, tucking herself into the shadows against the stone wall. Taking a deep breath, Padmé repeated the instructions to herself silently, over and over, until she felt her eyes begin to droop. With a quick shake of her head, Padmé pushed herself up and into the wind, using the cold air to shock her awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as she looked around, she heard something . . . it sounded like bells. But not like any bells she had ever heard before. No, these were clear and crystalline, not harsh and tinny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must be the faeries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing herself up to her full height, Padmé stood with her shoulders back, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Within a few moments, she heard the gentle clop-clop of horseshoes on the packed dirt road, and then she saw the first horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As black as coal, it walked proudly, its head held high. There was a bridle laced with bells, yet no reins or saddle for its rider to control the mount. At odds with the horse, the rider was hunched, dressed in fluttering black robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just behind was another black horse, stepping daintily, with another hunched, black-clad rider. There were more blacks, some bays--she even caught sight of Seasmhach, who seemed to nod to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horses began to blur in front of her eyes and Padmé bit her lower lip, the spark of pain enough to clear her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There! The white horse!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving as quickly as she could, Padmé ran to the milk white horse and reached up, taking the rider--taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>--by the tunic and pulling him down. None of the faeries seemed to take any notice of her, even as she wrapped her arms around Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, he transformed into some kind of large lizard, his tail thrashing against her legs. Padmé held back a scared yelp as the lizard looked at her with large yellow eyes, a tongue flicking out into the air. The lizard’s rough, scaly skin rubbed against her, scratching her even through her cloak and dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her lips together, Padmé kept holding on. The lizard suddenly changed to a snake, covered in gray and black scales. The snake opened its mouth, showing its long, curving fangs. She breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to stay calm, even as the snake hissed at her. It twisted and turned in her arms, desperate to escape, but she just tightened her grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help a scream at the next transformation, for suddenly Anakin was a bear, tall and strong, with large paws covered in sharp claws. As the bear squirmed in her arms, Padmé sank her hands into its thick, smelly, greasy fur, refusing to let go. She cried out as the bear’s claws slashed towards her, barely missing her cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bear became a lion, all the blood drained from her face. The lion danced on its hind legs, its massive paws resting on her shoulders. Padmé felt like she was in a strange, terrifying dance, a dance where one wrong step would end in not only her death. But when the lion opened its massive jaws and roared in her face, she wondered if she might have already died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No--no--the baby, Anakin, she had to think of them. She was nearly there. She just had to keep holding on . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shriek was jerked from her lips as the lion became an immense iceberg, so freezing cold that her whole body burned and ached. She didn’t know if she could do this--but Anakin believed in her--she couldn’t let go! She closed her eyes and kept her grip on the iceberg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin kept burning, but it felt different. She opened her eyes and gasped as she realized she held a pillar of red hot iron. The last transformation! This was it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every scrap of her remaining strength, Padmé turned, crying out as the iron pressed deeper against her skin. Pushing and shoving, she threw the rod into the well. Clouds of steam drifted up from the well, and then, suddenly, a hand reached up, grasping the stone wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé couldn’t help a soft “Anakin!” as she gripped his hand and helped him out of the well. He was stark naked and his body looked different from how it appeared on Midsummer, but she shoved that thought aside as she pushed him to the ground and yanked her cloak off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draping the green mantle over him, Padmé whirled around and watched as the end of the parade passed by, the white horse falling into place at the end of the line. Her heart pounded, her hands and face tingled in the cold air and her legs were trembling underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of bells made her turn her head and draw back against Anakin’s green-covered form, leaning one hand on the well to stay upright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two black horses, with the two hunched black forms, from the beginning of the parade were there. They must have stayed there as the other horses rode on--they were the ones in control of the transformation--they must be--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the figures lifted a hand and drew back their hood, revealing a woman . . . a woman Padmé thought she knew . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done with our Tam Lin, after I gave you a dress to ensnare a young man?” she asked, anger infecting every syllable. No, not anger--</span>
  <em>
    <span>rage</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and stared at the dressmaker . . . who must be the Queen of the Faeries, and then at the King as he also removed his hood. They were both so old and wrinkled, with amber eyes that stared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had seen, Tam Lin, you’d be stolen away, I’d have taken your two blue eyes and put back two wooden eyes,” the Queen said, sounding aggrieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King spoke for the first time, and his words sent a chill through Padmé as she stared up at his wrinkled, shrunken face. “If I had felt, Tam Lin, you’d be won from us, I’d have taken your heart o’ flesh and given you a heart o’ stone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two rulers of the fair folk gave each other a look, then their horses moved without a spoken command, following the milk white horse, following the parade of faeries, never looking back for the prize they had lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prize that Padmé had won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for the King and Queen to ride away seemed to take an eternity. Finally, finally, it felt safe for Padmé to fall to her knees and pull back the cloak, reaching out to stroke Anakin’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin?” she whispered, her voice catching on his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so pale. And different . . . older. As if he had come out of the well his actual age, instead of the age he was when the fair folk took him. But it didn’t matter to Padmé, not when he was here. She just needed him to open his eyes, to smile at her, to call her ‘aingeal.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin?” she repeated, stroking his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open, staring up at her. When she saw those shimmering blue pools, she felt a wave of relief. Because the Queen hadn’t taken his eyes. Which hopefully meant the King hadn’t taken his heart . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal?” he breathed out, still staring up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to speak, she just nodded and smiled at him, feeling a tear slip down her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up on one elbow, her cloak sliding down his chest, Anakin brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek and brushing away the tear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it,” he said. “You won me back from the fair folk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” she said, smiling widely at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you even tried,” he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé hugged him back, touching his skin and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Of course I had to try . . . I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he said softly, stroking her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still so warm, but now his chest was more muscled and broader. Padmé wanted to hold him forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he shivered, she realized just how cold he must be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, love, put on my cloak. It’s not far to Coruscant,” she said, shifting to put the cloak around him. It wasn’t the best fit, but at least it was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin took a few steps, holding the cloak around him, then smiled at her. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd, how simple and easy it felt to walk with him. Even though it was the middle of the night and she was cold, he was naked under her cloak, and there was so much for them to talk about. Padmé knew they had a lot to settle, but . . . she would be happy to walk with Anakin forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Anakin?” she asked, looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was sheepish. “What . . . what’s your name? You were smart to not tell me, not in the middle of the wood, but . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re not in the middle of the wood anymore,” she replied with her own smile. “My name is Padmé.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padmé,” he said softly. “A name as beautiful and unique as you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her cold fingers, her cheeks flushed with heat. “Your name is beautiful and unique like you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents had an interesting perspective,” he said softly. “They lost several children before me, and had become . . . hardened. So they named me Anakin, after the ancient Greek goddess of inevitability.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Padmé said, aghast. “That--that is the most awful--I can’t imagine saddling a child with such a burden!” She paused and then took a deep breath. “Please promise me that we won’t treat </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>child like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never treat any child like--wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stopped walking in mid-sentence to stare at her, Padmé tried not to fidget as she waited for Anakin to finish his thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes dropped to her stomach, to the gentle swell clearly visible in the moonlight, then his eyes zoomed back to her face. “Padmé--aingeal--you’re . . . you’re with child?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, trying not to cry as she smiled at him. “Yes. It--it must have happened on Midsummer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aingeal!” he cried, ignoring the cold to reach his arms out from under the cloak and hug her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willingly she went into his arms. It was the place she was meant to be. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, her temple, as words poured out from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it--I love you so much--I’ll contact my family tomorrow, make all the arrangements--we will be a family, Padmé--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped talking in mid-sentence again and pulled back to look at her. “That is . . .” he said slowly, hesitating. “If you--if you want to be a family . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé reached up and took his face in his hands. “What’s your family name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family name?” he asked, looking confused for a moment before replying, “Skywalker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft smile, Padmé said, “Anakin Skywalker, will you marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head jerked up and down eagerly, then he said “Yes!” just before he kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as Padmé kissed her future husband, their baby pressed between them, she knew that as much as she would teach their child to be careful of the fair folk, she couldn’t help being a little bit grateful to the faeries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because after all, they had brought the other half of her heart to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>